That Should Be Me
by Dani05
Summary: They both got their hearts broken. What would be the best way to show it? By singing of course. Samchel friendship.


That Should Be Me

Sam strung softly on his guitar. He'd just finished talking to Santana. He decided to stay at the choir room while the rest were already going home, to think of what the Latina said. Well, she was actually right, Quinn had cheated on him which resulted to him breaking up with her.

Quinn.

Somehow, with her still being a bitch even if she isn't head cheerleader anymore, he still loves her. But her always hanging out with Finn and him always all over her, it made him jealous. He knows Quinn is getting irritated with his nagging because of Finn but who could blame him? Well, now, he could just move one and stuff, because now, they weren't together anymore because Quinn broke up with him.

"Sam?"

He turned around and he saw Rachel, "Rachel? What are you still doing here?"

She shrugged, "I tend to do some singing at the auditorium,"

"Oh."

"What about you? What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down beside him on the cold tiled floor.

He looked at her, "Honestly? I don't really know. I feel…sad."

"But you've been really good performing Justin Bieber songs," she said, "Why would you feel sad?"

He licked his lips, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course,"

He took a deep breath, "Well, everyone knows that me and Quinn just broke up right? You guys did see Santana all over me earlier but, well, I just can't get over Quinn. I guess I'm still in love with her."

Rachel gave him a smile, "You're not the only one feeling that Sam,"

"You feel it too? But you and Finn broke up since before Christmas break."

She sighed, "I'm still having break-up hysteria. I guess, I was so in love with him that it makes it hard to get over him and move on,"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you guys were so in love and amazing together,"

"Thanks," she said, "And if it makes you feel any better, you and Quinn were the perfect Ken and Barbie,"

"Umm thanks?"

Rachel smiled at him, "Do you know what makes me feel better?"

"Singing?"

She nodded, "Yes. Why don't we sing about what we feel about our break ups tomorrow? I think I have the perfect Justin Bieber song about it."

"Let me guess," he said, "That should be me,"

She smiled, "Yep, it would be the perfect song for us to sing,"

"But it's not a duet," Sam said looking confused.

She shrugged, "We could always turn it into one,"

He nodded and then started playing it on his guitar. Rachel smiled and sat on the piano, playing the song on it too. He smiled, they were gonna be awesome.

THATSHOULDBEME

"Mr. Shue," Rachel said raising her hand up.

They were at glee practice and Rachel was gonna tell Mr. Shue about the song she and Sam had sung yesterday. Rachel stood up and smiled. Sam chuckled and gave her a smile which earned some looks from Finn and Quinn.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

Rachel smiled, "Well, me and Sam were practicing a song last night and it seemed really good,"

Mr. Shue nodded, "Well, do you wanna give it a go?"

"Yes," the brunette replied, "Sam, if you're ready,"

Sam stood up and passed by Quinn. He saw her give him a look, a look of confusion. Even Santana was giving him a look and also the rest of the club. It might be because he was singing with Rachel. Sam grabbed a guitar and turned towards everyone.

"Well, before I sing, umm, we're singing a song by Justin Bieber, and I'm sorry my bandmates but you guys weren't here yesterday and Rachel suggested this song so that's why we're singing this."

"Oh and in addition to what Sam said, this song is about the two people who broke our heart," Rachel added, glaring at Finn and Quinn.

**Oooh, oooh, ooh, oooh**

**Oooh,oooh**

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

Sam looked at Rachel and smiled. And then she nodded, indicating that it was his part.

**Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy**

Sam looked at Finn and then at Quinn. She looked at him, her lips forming a tight line, her arms crossed, he knew that she gets it, gets the reason why he was singing this song with Rachel.

**Do you do what you did when you did with me**

_Does she love you the way I can_

Rachel looked at Finn, feeling the pain resurface in her.

**Did you forget all the plans that you made with me**

Sam remembered all the plans that he had made after they would go to 'Color Me Mine' but he guess that the plans will never be put into action.

_Cause baby I didn't_

_**That should be me holding you hand**_

_**That should be me making you laugh**_

_**That should be me **_

**This is so sad**

_**That should be me**_

_**That should be me**_

Sam kept staring at Quinn unconsciously, he noticed her look down and he even saw a single tear run down her left eye.

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_**That should be me buying you gifts**_

_**This is so wrong**_

_I can't go on_

_**Till you believe**_

_**That that should be me**_

**That should be me**

Rachel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. He turned around and gave him a small smile. He removed the guitar and then looked at Quinn. He noticed that she was wiping some tears from her eyes now and she was trying her best not to cry.

Ooh, ooh, ooh ooh

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes_

_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_

Rachel sang softly. She looked at Finn, feeling tears roll down her eyes. Finn stared back at her, he felt sorry and guilty.

**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out on the movies**

**What you doing to me?**

_You're taking her where we used to go_

_Boy, if you're trying to break my heart_

Finn looked at Quinn for a minute. He saw her crying, well, trying not to cry. He knew that the song was getting to her because it was getting to him to. Sam and Rachel didn't deserve to be hurt, they were nice people and because of him, mostly, they got hurt.

**It's working cause you know**

_**That that should be me holding you hand**_

_**That should be me making you laugh**_

_**That should be me **_

**This is so sad**

_**That should be me**_

_**That should be me**_

Quinn tried her best not to look like she was affected. She looked at Sam and saw how he was staring at her deeply. She felt the ring on her finger weigh, she still hasn't returned it to him. Sam had been nothing but sweet to her yet she hurt him because of her selfish ways.

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_**That should be me buying you gifts**_

_**This is so wrong**_

_I can't go on_

_**Till you believe**_

_**That that should**_

Sam looked at Rachel and saw that she was already crying. Poor girl, she was so in love with Finn but she made a mistake and now she got hurt. And him, he did nothing but just loved Quinn yet, she went after Finn because he was star quarterback. How the hell did both of them find the only two people who were freaking selfish?

**I need to know**

_Should I fight for love?_

**Hold this on**

**It's getting harder to shield**

_This pain in my heart_

**Oooh**

**The others smiled when Sam took on the high note. But he wasn't smiling, he was hurt, and nothing could make him smile right then.**

_That should be me holding you hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me _

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

Sam took a deep breath and then sang his last part. He looked at Quinn and loved towards her, grabbing a seat just like he did when he sang 'Baby' but now, it was the opposite. He looked at her eyes, the eyes that made him love her.

**That should be me**

**That should be me feeling your kiss**

**That should be me buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong**

**I can't go on**

**Till you believe**

He stood up and then looked at Rachel, who was still crying but still managed to sing beautifully. He gave her a small smile, and she smiled even with tears in her eyes.

_**That that should be me**_

_**That that should be me**_

The others applauded them. Finn stood up and went to Rachel. The others, including Sam and Quinn, watched them.

"Rachel, I'm sorry,"

Rachel nodded, "No, Finn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for even falling in love with a guy like you. A guy that said he'll never break up with me."

Finn sighed as Rachel went out, performing the well known Rachel Berry Storm Out. Quinn stood up and looked at Sam.

"Sam,"

He licked his lips, "Don't talk to me Quinn, you hurt me."

"Sam, please, let me just think through,"

He shook his head and then looked at Finn, "I hope you're happy, you finally succeeded at stealing my girl,"

_**That that should be me**_

**Hope you guys like it. I got bored and so yea. **

**LoveLots,**

**Dani**


End file.
